


Good Morning

by MartiniSeptimus (theruinedchildhood)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mornings, One Shot, Victor POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theruinedchildhood/pseuds/MartiniSeptimus
Summary: His ring tapped lightly to a random rhythm against his coffee mug. The lights in the kitchen reflected off of the gold band around his finger. He hadn't taken it off since Yuuri had put it on. He refused to. It was a constant reminder that he was happy. The happiest he had ever been, and it was all because of the man just a couple of metres away from him.A fluffy one-shot (maybe) of Victor's thoughts on Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk i had time before i had to catch the bus after work so i sat down and wrote my first victuuri fic  
> might write some more lil things like this later. ill just see how this one goes
> 
> anyway, enjoy :)

Steam rose lazily from his coffee mug. The aroma of freshly ground coffee beans hung in the air. He stifled a yawn against the back of his hand, before curling his hands around the warmth of the mug. It wasn't a very cold morning, but the warmth was welcoming nonetheless. His clothes were in disarray; his shirt falling off one of his shoulders and his pants slung low on his hips. He blinked his eyes slowly, heavy with sleep, before looking across the counter.

Yuuri was humming softly to himself as he made breakfast in the kitchen. The sounds of bacon crackling in a pan added to the sounds and smell of the morning. Other than his bedhead, he looked more put together than Victor. His pyjamas were a matching light blue. A simple shirt and shorts. It was a set that he had brought over from Japan. Victor had thrown on what ever was closest to where he slept, as he was in the habit of sleeping in his underwear.

Victor's eyes wandered over Yuuri's form as he cooked. He was sporting a couple of dark bruises down the side of his neck, which then disappeared behind his shirt. Victor knew he was sporting a couple of his own. Maybe even more. Yuuri could be relentless when he wanted to be. He curled one of his legs underneath himself on the stool, shifting so he was resting his head on his other knee. He sipped his coffee. His tastebuds sang at the bitterness, and he hummed in appreciation. Yuuri looked up from across the counter.

"Did you want sugar with that?"

Victor shook his head, taking another sip. Yuuri turned back to the frypan, and Victor turned his eyes to his ass. He couldn't help it. It was a nice ass. With and without clothing. Majority of his skating costumes accentuated the shape. It was a bonus watching him perform. Yuuri had a nice body in general. He was fit. Very fit, but his stomach still had a small layer of stubborn fat that would never burn off. But you would never guess he did, unless you got up close and personal. Which Victor did. A lot. Which also made sense, because they were engaged.

His ring tapped lightly to a random rhythm against his coffee mug. The lights in the kitchen reflected off of the gold band around his finger. He hadn't taken it off since Yuuri had put it on. He refused to. It was a constant reminder that he was happy. The happiest he had ever been, and it was all because of the man just a couple of metres away from him. The beautiful Yuuri Katsuki. Who spoke through his actions rather than words. Who had left Victor breathless. Who had rendered Victor speechless. Something no one else had done to him.

He was glad that he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri began plating up the food. Victor had offered to help, but Yuuri refused. It was probably a good idea. The last time he tried to help make breakfast he smashed a couple of plated and managed to burn the coffee. How he did it, even he didn't know, but now he was banned from cooking first thing in the morning. That worked out for the both of them. When they were both home, Yuuri would make breakfast and and Victor would cook dinner.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a plate was placed in front of him and there were a pair of lips against his temple.

"Good morning."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://martiniseptimus.tumblr.com)


End file.
